Aim to Please
by raiko.EXE
Summary: In which Kayn is forced to get creative after forgetting Valentine's Day altogether. – Kayn x Irelia.


While Irelia had insisted he use the door during his visits, Kayn was almost certain he'd need to phase through the walls on this particular day. Upon entering the grounds, his eyes were immediately attacked by an abundance of floral arrangements and stuffed creatures obscuring the front of the manor, continuing to span its perimeter. Confused, he plucked the greeting card from the closest bouquet, examining the greeting inside.

...And promptly deemed himself the biggest fool in all Ionia.

"_Shit_," he cursed aloud, wondering how he could be so stupid as to forget the reason he'd scheduled the trip to Navori in the first place. Adding to his string of curses, a flat stacked with flowers rounded the corner closest to him. They stopped abruptly hearing the expletives, some of the vases threatening to topple as a hand quickly emerged to right them.

"Kayn?" a feminine voice asked, moving a few of the stems aside to beam at him. "You made it."

He nodded, slipping his arms under the flat to take it for her. The petals tickled his nose, "It seems you have as many admirers as those who want you dead."

"I'm starting to think so," she sighed, gesturing to an already half-filled cart near the gates as she retrieved more. "Over there."

_The audacity of some people_, Kayn thought to himself as they continued to move the countless flower arrangements. Somewhere in the process, he briefly wondered if he should be noting the sender's names down so he could quietly maim them later.

Though he supposed that any one of those chumps were better than him right now, considering he'd _forgotten to get her something._

Irelia's popularity wasn't at all a surprise - she was a prodigy in her own right, obviously beautiful, and a well-known figure throughout the entirety of Ionia - but it was still dawning on him just how popular she actually was. Even when they were out together, there would always be one or two young shopkeepers attempting to chat her up. Marriage proposals also occasionally made their way into her mailbox, only to be promptly discarded.

But even if she never took any of the offers seriously, it had always bothered him, even if he would never admit it.

Every bouquet in his arms was adding to his irritation, the fragrance suffocating as he wracked his brain for ideas of what to possibly get her to remedy this misstep, lest he consider himself a failure of a partner for her.

"What will you do with them?" He asked once they'd finished, still in distress, but at least relieved that she would be rid of them all.

"I'll be distributing the flowers around the city, and the rest will be taken to the orphanage tomorrow," she said, eyeing the pile of stuffed animals and sweets that still remained. "It's a shame there was nothing I liked enough to keep," she mused mostly to herself. She picked up a box of chocolates, shaking her head before setting it back down.

He blinked as an idea finally registered. _That's it._

"Care to come with me?" she asked cheerfully, happy he was here despite the unforeseen errands they needed to perform. "I'm sure there are people who would be much happier receiving a flower from you instead of me."

"I have to take care of something first," Kayn told her abruptly, leaving her blinking as he briskly brushed past the cart. "I'll come find you."

"Alright," she called after him, wondering if he'd even heard her as he disappeared down the street.

.

.

.

.

.

It would take Kayn far longer than expected to finally catch up with her, sporting his signature _don't ask_ type of scowl as he took the front seat beside her and began dismantling a bouquet. So her curiosity was never mentioned, even though there was strange white dust on parts of his skin and he smelled like certain spices she couldn't quite recall at the moment.

Not even when Irelia overheard some of the townsfolk discussing how a particular bakery on the other side of town had been burglarized that afternoon, the thief appearing out of nowhere_ like a shadow_, and forcing the owner to close for the remainder of the month out of sheer terror.

And not even when she opened the door of her home to find a mountain of pork sung buns in the front entryway, haphazardly arranged with some of the packaging flecked with flour and other indications of struggle. She knew immediately who the culprit was, and in a mix of contentment and admittedly hunger, Irelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Kayn, I can't eat all of this," Irelia shook her head in disbelief. She supposed could forgive the felony for now, as she wondered what exactly had transpired for all of this to happen, as well as the fate of that poor baker.

"Doesn't matter," he said, appearing quite proud of his handiwork. "It's what you like, and I know you best."

She took two from the stack, smiling broadly as she tossed one in his direction, "You certainly do."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

This was a rushed in one setting, last minute, single page entry for something on Discord that required the theme of champions from Ionia, as well as romance. Not too sure if I'm happy with the end result because there wasn't room to include the context behind the already established relationship between Kayn and Irelia featured here, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day to all my lovely readers!


End file.
